Ed's Trouble
by Draco4
Summary: Eds computer has broken down and the crew of the Bebop have to go out and find the bad guy without her help (more to come)^_^
1. Default Chapter

well well well this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic soooooooo be nice   
  
  
Ed's Trouble  
  
by Draco  
***********************  
  
"Well, you find anything yet?"Spike said to the orange haired hacker girl Ed. Ed was typing very fast and looked like she was having trouble with her computer.  
"Something is wrong with Ed's computer thing." Her high pitched voice sounded distressed."Ed thinks she needs some new parts for her computer thing." "Uh oh" Ed said as the screen flashed and went black. Spike sat down on the couch to watch "Big Shot" while this was happening.  
He without moving he said "Well, what did you find?"  
Ed looked dumb. "Its broke"she said  
"Whats broke?" Said Spike not really listening to her.  
"My computer thing" She said sadly. As she said that, the people on "Big Shot" said that the renowned comupter hacker broke out of prison and was on the run. Spikes eyes went wide as he saw the bounty.  
"HOLY S#!t HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SO MANY ZREOS?????" said the estatic man who almost fell off the couch. "JET COME HERE AND SEE THIS!!!!!!!"  
Jet came into the room holding sissors. "What do you want Spike?" Sipke couldn't speak, all he could do was point. Thats all it took for Jet to see what he wanted.  
"WHA.....BU...........HOW.............THATS ALOT OF ZEROS!!!!!!!" He droped the sissors and ran over to Ed, who was trying to get her computer back online.  
"ED GET ALL YOU CAN ON THIS GUY!!!!!!!!!" Jet said in a hurry not noticing that Ed was working on her computer.  
"Can't" Ed said  
"What??" Jet said looking at her.  
"computer thing broken" she said as she gets back to work.  
Jet looked very stuipd. "Well then Spike, we'll do it your way then." Spike streches and gets up, "Yes and i know just where to look." He gave an evil smile and started off for the Hammerhead.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After hours of searching the back allies and bars of the city, Spike came back to the Bebop empty handed. "Man I searched everywhere for this guy." Spike sat down on the couch. Ed wadn't moved since he left and she had her computer in pieces.  
"Ed thinks the hacker person got into her computer thing." She said without looking up at Spike.  
"Did you find anything?" Faye said standing in the doorway to the living room.  
"All I found out is this guy is very good at dissapearing. Kinda like you Faye."  
"HEY WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Faye yelled at Spike who was looking up and backwards at her.  
"Hey I'm not saying anything but you do seem to dissapear when trouble comes your way." He said.  
"WELL I AUGHTA.........." She pulled her arm back to hit him but Ed stood up and cheered.  
"Yay!!!!!! Ed found it!!!!! Ed found the problem!!!!" Spike and Faye looked confuzed. Ed ran out of the Bebop yelling "Ed found it Ed found it!!!!!!" Jet walked into the living room and looked at Spike and Faye who were staring at each other.  
"Whats with Ed? She almost knocked me down on her way out. What did she find anyway?" Jet said sitting in a chair.  
"Your guess is as good as mine" Spike and Faye said at the same time and went back to staring at each other evily. Jet looked confuzed again and turned the tv on.  
  
§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§1§  



	2. Ed's Trouble pt 2

hehe sorry to keep you all waiting so heres the rest of the fanfic^_^  
  
Ed's Trouble pt.2  
  
_|_|__|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|__|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|__|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|___|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|___|_|_|_|  
  
Ed, who was still running and yelling "Ed found it!", found her way out of the Bebop and onto the streets of the city. She heard something behind her and turned around. It was Ein.  
"Does Ein wanna come with Ed?" Ed asked Ein in third person as usual. Ein barked. "OK LETS GO!" Ed yelled and skiped away to the nearest computer store. Ed was skipping along as usual when she was knocked down by someone. When she looked who did it he was gone.  
"That person musta been in a hurry huh Ein?" Ed asked the dog. Ein whined and barked.  
"now where is that comupter store?" Ed asked herself. She looked around and found it. "YAY!!" The ltiile girl shouted and everyone looked at her. "Whoops hehe." Ed said as she walked into the store.  
Back on the bebop, Spike and Faye were still argueing about Spikes statement earlyer. Spike was saying that it is stupid to be argueing about this still. Faye had other ideas though. She said she only dissapears when theres trouble and Spike said EXACTLY!!!!! This comment made Faye explode with anger. She pulled her arm back to hit Spike across the face but just before she hit him Ed and Ein ran in knocking her over.   
"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKK" Faye screamed as she was sent sprawling an the floor by the skinny girl. Ed couldn't care less that she just knocked the CRAP outa Faye. All she cared about is her computer which she found the component nessasary for it to work. She quickly put her comp together and put the last piece in. The screen flashed and it came back online!!   
"YAY IT WORKS!!!!!!" Ed yelled happily. Ein barked. "Now lets see who this guy is" Ed said.(that rymed!!^_^) She quickly typed something in on the keyboard and she pointed to the screen. "There he is!!!! He cant hide from Ed!! Just like you Faye person!!" Faye, who got up and was dusting herself off, snaped and hit Spike across the face.  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Spike screamed as pain shot through his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" Spike said holding his cheek.  
"Huh what happened??" Faye asked. "What happened to your face Spike??"  
"YOU JUST HIT ME!!!!!!!!!" Spike yelled.  
"I did??" Faye asked   
"YES YOU DID!! NOW DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!!!!" Spike was enraged. Ed interupted their fight by saying " There he is!! In the market where i found the part to my computer thing!!!Go get him Spike person!!"  
Spike said "Alright!!!! we get the money!!!!!!" as he ran off to the Hammerhead.  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
A few hours later, Spike came back with a big smile on his face. Every one crowded around him asking him what happened.  
"Well howd it go??!!" Jet asked.  
"Ya what happened Spike person??!!" Ed said happily.  
"Come on Tell us." Faye said.  
"Ok i'll tell you what happened." Spike said. "I went to the place where Ed told me to go and there he was. When I told him who and what I was he just held his arms out and said take me in!!!!"  
The group was confuzled, why would someone with that bounty just give up?   
" well at least we got the money right??" Faye asked.  
"Yep its all in the Hammerhead, it took me three trips to get it all in!!!!" Spike remarked. " And now we are RICH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ed did the We're-Rich-dance and the rest of the crew was very very happy and this is where my story ends.^^  
  
DrAcO  
  



End file.
